Great Primes think alike
by xdiexyoungx
Summary: What would happen if G1 Optimus was stuck on an island with tfa Optimus? Yaoi baby! OptimusxOptimus slash. I HATE THE TITLE don't judge me for it! :'
1. Chapter 1

Optimus groaned, processor pounding as he sat up. Rubbing his helm he tried to open his optics but groaned in agony as they took in the brightness of his surroundings. After a few moments he slowly reopened them and took in his surroundings.

He found himself starring at the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen.

Fiery red bled into coppery orange and golden yellow seamlessly as the burning white glow of the sun dipped into the never ending shifting turquoise waves of the ocean. After a few moments blues and purples chased away the vibrant hues of the sunset and twilight set in as the sun dove deeper into the sea. Once it disappeared completely and full night set in, the stars, one by one, began to appear. Looking up he also spotted a sliver of the Earthen moon begin to rise into the sky. Standing up and turning around he found himself standing on a cliff on the edge of a deep pine forest, said trees towering over even his impressive height. Finished with his observations, he opened his comm.

"Ratchet, come in." static rang through the air. "Ratchet, respond." again nothing. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, respond." now the static seemed to mock him. Sighing he turned off the comm and walked into the forest.

His progress was slowed considerably by both the lack of light and close proximity of the trees. Turning on the lights on his chest and shoulders he made his way through the maze of Earthen flora, careful not to damage the wildlife to severely. He eventually found a path clear of the larger pine trees, allowing him to move more freely and quickly. As he walked he took in his surroundings, drinking in the sights and sounds of the forest. As he listened to the crickets singing he came to realize why Prowl loved the wild nature of Earth.

Even though the world was savage and raw it still held its own order that the organics, even the humans, respected and followed. From the death of one creature came the birth of another. Also, he came to respect how powerful organic creatures were in their own right. He had learned of the innumerable natural disasters, from earthquakes to tsunamis to volcanic eruptions. Each catastrophe destroyed wildlife and killed thousands of animals and still after all of the death, organics lived to survive another day and, even if it took years, returned to the destroyed habitat and flourished.

When he and the other Autobots asked Sari about these occurrences she simply stated it was the natural order of things to keep balance on the Earth. A never ending cycle of chaos and destruction giving birth to wealth and prosperity.

Pausing at a clearing he spotted a herd of sleeping deer. Careful not to disturb them, he continued on his way for what seemed like vorns, with nothing but the gaze of the moon, trees and the occasional animal to keep him company. He eventually reached the beach bellow where he had been standing on the cliff. Gazing around he let himself be lost in the sounds of the waves crashing and the sand beneath his pedes.

Needless to say he never saw it coming when a hand covered his lips and an armored arm wrapped itself around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides.

As he bean to struggle a deep baritone voice, ringing with authority, cut through the air like a knife.

"Calm down. I am not here to hurt you." Optimus, finding his efforts to break free fruitless, listened to the mech and ceased his struggles as he listened to the strangely intoxicating voice of his captor. "I am going to remove my hand from your mouth now. Please refrain from screaming. " Optimus nodded slightly and the hand slowly left his lips.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"To talk."

"That's it? You have a funny way of going about that." he felt his captor shift, seemingly embarrassed before answering.

"I believe it was a necessary precaution to stop both of us from making any rash decisions."

"Rash decision about what?" Optimus questioned, confusion lacing his words. He felt more than heard his captor sigh deeply.

"Rash decision about this." the other replied before Optimus felt the arm gripping his waist fall away as the other mech stepped back. Stepping foreword and turning on his heel he reached for his axe but froze when he laid optics on his captor.

A bot, slightly taller than Optimus, gazed down at him. A battle mask covered the bottom half of his face and left only his glowing blue eyes visible, which seemed to gaze into Optimus's very spark as the bot stared down at him. Gray plating made up the mech's face, upper arms, abdominal area, and upper legs, leaving his chest a vibrant red with a large Autobot symbol displayed proudly. He had blue lower arms, helm and lower legs. His paint job seemed to glow in the moonlight.

What truly startled Optimus was how much the mech looked like him.

"Wh-wha-?" Optimus stammered, gaping openly.

"I know this seems strange young one but I assure you, I mean you no harm." The Prime look alike explained. Optimus nodded numbly. Regaining his composure he straightened his stance, crossing his arms over his own red chest.

"Who are you?" he groaned on the inside at the pathetic his voice sounded, quivering slightly from the sudden shock. He was a leader, he should be acting like one!

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and you young one?" the larger Prime stared into the shocked face of his counterpart.

"You're lying." Optimus stated. Prime drew back a little in surprise. "You're name can't be Optimus."

"And why young one, do you think I am lying to you?" Prime asked.

"Because _I'M _Optimus Prime." needless to say a stare off occurred. After a few moments of awkward silence Optimus broke the silence. "So know what?"

"I suggest we stay together. My attempts to contact my comrades have been unsuccessful."

"I can't get in touch with my team either." Optimus turned and starred out into the ocean, silently mulling over what the two Cybertronians should do next.

"I found a cave not far from here before we met. We can stay there until we can get back to our respective team mates." The older Prime suggested, gesturing to towards the Cliffside behind the two.

"Agreed. Care to lead the way?" after that the two Primes travelled in silence down the coast line. After what felt like an eternity, Optimus spoke.

"You said you were the leader of the Autobots. Did you mean, the entire Autobot faction?" Glancing over at his companion he saw true surprise flash across Prime's optics.

"Indeed I do. Does this surprise you?" Optimus nodded.

"At the moment Ultra Magnus is in control of the Elite Guard which is practically the leader of the Autobot faction. I'm not even a part of the Elite Guard. My team and I are space bridge repairers." Prime seemed to mull over this new information.

"It seems we have much to discuss when we reach the cave." Optimus nodded in agreement.

"It seems like we do indeed."

IN THE CAVE

The two Primes sat at the cave mouth enjoying each others company. Each had shared stories about the bots they knew and how the bots differed in both personality and appearances.

"So, does your Bumblebee ever play pranks on you guys?" Prime groaned in pain as memories assaulted his processor.

"Primus, yes, though rarely is he the one who came up with the idea to commit. Usually the twins rope him into it or the other minibots." and so on like this. The biggest difference seemed to be in Prowl, though both were calm and tactical, both differed in style and fighting skills. Both joked and traded stories well into the night before Optimus's optics started to droop and he began to struggle to stay online. A comfortable silence had befallen the two and he nearly jumped out of his platting when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Optimus, I doubt anyone will find us tonight. If you wish to rest I will stand guard."

"No, it's no problem, you don't need to do that. Really, I don't think keeping guard is necessary, plus you need your rest too." Prime nodded in agreement.

"I believe you are correct. It seems we both need to recharge. We will need all of our strength for tomorrow." the younger Prime nodded in agreement before leaning against the wall of the cave and fell into a deep recharge. The elder was not so easily drawn into the realm of dreams as he gazed at his younger companion.

Unlike Prime, Optimus was slimmer and where Prime had gray armor, Optimus had silver, showing off the true definition of his curves. He also did not wear his battle mask, exposing his face to Prime's scrutiny. He felt his gaze linger on the younger's lips before he tore his gaze away and set down to recharge.

"_We will need _all _of our strength to survive tomorrow." _he thought before blackness claimed him.

Okay, I know. just to clear things up G1 Optimus is Prime while tfa Optimus is just Optimus. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing! Only takes five seconds to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight shinned onto his optic lids, waking Optimus from his slumber. Yawning, he stretched his arms above his helm, groaning in pain as he felt a kink in his neck joints. Onlining his optics, he gazed out to the white sand and blue ocean, both glinting in the light. Finishing stretching his cramped body, he glanced over to Prime, who still rested comfortably against the cave wall. To Optimus's surprise his counterpart still wore his battle mask.

_"Why continue to wear it? Is he afraid we might get jumped or something?" _It was extremely rare to meet a bot who wore a mask during battle and rarer still off the battlefield. Scenarios for why Prime wore the mask flew through his mind from paranoia to disfiguration. He stared at Prime for a long time before he cycled air through his vents. Standing up he made his way over to Prime silently. Once he was above the sleeping mech he paused. Once he was positive Prime was still in recharge, he reached out his hand.

As soon as his servos grazed Prime's face his optics onlined and grabbed the younger Primes wrist in a vice grip. With practice ease he rose and threw Optimus's back into the cave wall before trapping him with his own, bulkier body. Optimus stared dazedly up at Prime who seemed surprised at his own actions. Releasing Optimus's wrist he began to scan the other Prime's body for any damage.

"Are you alright? I apologies if I have caused you any harm, I was startled. My actions are inexcusable." Optimus shook his head.

"No, don't be sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to wake you up at all. I kind of deserved it too." Prime stared at him questioningly.

"And why, pray tell, would you think that?" Prime continued to watch the younger lot whose faceplates heated up as he looked away.

"Uh, well, I, sorta, tried to..." and he mumbled the rest incoherently. Prime dipped his head closer.

"I'm sorry, could not hear you. Would you please repeat yourself?" Optimus glanced away uncomfortably.

"I said I, tried to take off your battle mask." Glancing up he watched as Prime's optics widened in surprise. "I know I shouldn't have but, I was curious, and-." he was cut off by Prime's deep laughter filling the air of the cave. Prime continued to laugh for a few moments before he turned his attention back to Optimus, optics alight with amusement.

"Now if you wanted to see my face young one, all you had to do was ask." with that he brought a hand up to his face and pressed a button on the side of his helm, retracting his battle mask into his helmet.

Optimus felt his breath hitch as he stared at the gorgeous face before him. Sleek gray metal formed high cheekbones and curved into a strong jaw. Perfect lips curved into a small smile under an arrow straight nose. Prime smiled to himself as he saw the expression of pure fascination form on the younger's face, optics drinking in the details of Prime's face. Slowly Optimus brought up a hand to touch Prime's face, but paused. He glanced into the elder's optics questioningly. Prime nodded and Optimus traced the other's features with his fingers, touch feather light as he stored every curve and plane of Prime's face to memory.

Suddenly, both seemed to realize Prime still had Optimus pinned to the cave wall. A deep tension filled the cave as Optimus rested his fingers against Prime's lips. A loud caw from outside shattered the moment and Optimus instantly drew himself back, placing his hands at his sides and looked away. Prime gazed down at the flustered mech before stepping back, the younger slipping out from under his bulk, heading for the cave entrance.

Prime replaced his face mask before he followed and found Optimus with his helm thrown back, enjoying the warmth his plating. Prime's optics drank in the sight of the sun glinting off of Optimus, accenting his curves and highlighting his paint. Optimus turned to him before asking a very important question.

"What was the last think you remember?" Prime could have slapped himself for not wondering that himself.

"We were sending supplies to Cybertron when the Decepticons attacked. During the course of the battle the control console was damaged and the space bridge began to malfunction. As far as I know I was the only one pulled through before I found myself in the forest behind us." he explained. Optimus nodded.

"My crew and I had been trying to build a space bride so the Elite Guard could reach Earth quicker. An All spark fragment had been stuck in the transporter and I was sucked in."

"So it seems the connection is the space bridges." Optimus nodded.

"That means there's another one around here somewhere." Prime looked at him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

"Space bridges naturally transport to other space bridges even when they can pick random locations. (I know that's not true but work with me here people!) If we can find the space bridge we can try to contact our teams so we can get home." Optimus looked around at the surrounding tree line. "Where did you wake up?" Prime looked around before pointing towards the left of their position facing the forest.

"Shall we?" Prime asked Optimus who nodded before they headed off. They shared more stories and conversed as they travelled. Once they found the spot Prime had awoken, Optimus found it was not far from where he had been dropped on the cliff. Both Prime's agreed to split up in their search for the space bridge and stayed in contact via comm. Once Optimus had separated from his elder counterpart he cursed at himself.

_"What is wrong with you Prime? You're acting like a sparkling. Pull yourself together and act like the leader you are!" _Once he was finished his inner rant he continued his search. After a couple of hours their efforts proved fruitless.

"Got anything?"

"I have found nothing, you?"

"Nah, you know, I didn't think the space bridge would have thrown us this far. We should have found it by no-BAM!" Optimus was cut off as he hit the ground. The Earth trembled and birds from neighboring trees took off into the sky. Optimus groaned as Prime spoke frantically into his comm.

"Optimus. Optimus answer me, are you all right? Optimus!"

"I'm here." he moaned rolling over onto his back, _"What did I trip over_?" looking down at his feet he found a metal pipe. Picking it up he examined it, optics widening in realization. Looking behind him he groaned. "Hey Prime, you better get over here. I found it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -line - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prime hurried towards Optimus's position. He took the time to process what had just happened. He had nearly had a spark attack when Optmus had cut off. Had he not responded he had no doubt he would have torn up the entire forest to find his younger counterpart. His actions were beginning to worry him. When he finally saw Optimus his spark nearly leapt out of his chasis. Hurrying over to him he grabbed the younger by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, optics drinking in the younger mech. Optimus nodded, placing his servos over Prime's.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. I just tripped over a piece of the space bridge. It's my fault for not paying attention." Prime shook his head in amusement.

"Just as long as your alright." he said, optics filled with warmth as he gazed at Optimus's smiling face plates. Again a silence fell over the two and a tension began to build. Heat began to build where Prime's hands rested on his shoulders. He felt his face plating heat up and he felt as though Prime's optics were cutting into his very spark.

"I-I found the space bridge. It's, it's pretty damaged but we might be able to fix it." he said looking away. He felt the hands slip away from his armor.

"Excellent. Lead the way young one." Optimus nodded before he pulled back a thick curtain of pine needles. A rusty space bridge hid between the tree branches. Chunks of metal were missing and ivy gripped into the cracks and crevices of the metal.

Prime stepped towards the ruins before walking to the console buried under dead leaves and twigs. Typing in a few commands he read off his findings.

"It has power but it will need to be repaired before it is in any working order." he called over to Optimus who was examining the bridge, and nodded.

"Most of the damage is cosmetic anyway. I'm not Bulkhead but I'm pretty sure I can fix this." he said, picking up a bolt. Prime nodded before walking towards Optimus.

"Shall we begin then?" Optimus nodded, still gazing at the bridge, lost in thought.

"Yes, yes we shall."


	3. LEMON! BEWARE ALL YAOI HATERS!

They worked well into the night, sorting scrap from usable parts, removing the ivy, and detangling the wires. Even after their hours of labor the two Primes only made a dent in the rebuilding process, much to their chagrin.

While Prime was skilled at many things, it soon became apparent repairing space bridges was not one of his talents. After he nearly short circuited the transporter it was agreed Optimus would take care of the more delicate work whilst Prime searched for workable parts and cleared away debris. Much to the two's relief, while Prime had been clearing one large leaf pile he had discovered a small cache of energon cubes.

When the two called it quits for the night, drained and exhausted, they decided to take a few moments to rest and enjoy a cube before heading back to the cave. Seating themselves on a log the two listened to the soft sounds of chirping crickets and rustling leaves as they watched the moon, slightly bigger than the night before. Optimus sighed in content, optics shuttering as he struggled to stay awake, a battle he was loosing miserably.

Finally exhaustion took its toll and he accidentally began to drift into recharge. Prime noticed and tried to rouse his companion.

"Optimus, we must return to the cave. Please, wake up; you may rest when we return but for now you must stay awake." Optimus only groaned before leaning against the taller bot, oblivious as the other tensed. Mumbling incoherently he burrowed into Prime's side. The elder finally relaxed, smiling at how innocent Optimus looked as he recharged. Deciding he couldn't awaken his companion, he scooped Optimus into his arms bridal style. The younger bot instantly threw his arms around Prime's neck and placed his helm over Prime's chassis, lulled by the steady beat of the elders spark.

Prime walked softly as he allowed himself to savor holding Optimus since he probably never would again. The metal of his armor was warm and his form molded almost perfectly into his own. After reaching the cave he attempted to put down Optimus. The younger mech tightened grip in response.

"Don't go." Optimus slurred, optics opening, glazed with recharge. Prime tried to tug the others arms from around his neck.

"Optimus you need your rest and I do not wish to disturb you." Optimus just snuggled deeper into Prime. Sighing in defeat he sat down, Optimus instantly climbing into the elder's lap. A smile tugged at the older Prime's lips under his battle mask, his hand stroking Optimus's helm. Keeping the firm grip on his companion, Prime fell into the deepest recharge since the beginning of the war.

-line- -line-line-

Optimus awoke to a deep warmth surrounding him. He snuggled closer to it, trying to fall back into recharge, hypnotized by a steady beat under his helm. _"Mmm, so warm, so cozy." _he snuggled closer again. _"Wonder what that beating is." _Then his optics snapped open. _"Rocks don't beat." _Slowly he began to look up. He nearly jumped out of his armor when he found himself enveloped in Prime's arms, one around his waist and the other supporting the back of his helm.

_"O PRIMUS!"_ Cycling air through his vents he tried to sit up. Half way up he felt Prime begin to shift and froze. Once Prime had settled down, Optimus gently rested his hand on Prime's shoulder and raised himself up the rest of the way. Once he was level with Prime's face he paused.

Prime looked so relaxed like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Hesitating for a moment in contemplation he reached up and brushed his fingers lightly across his mask right about where his lips were. Drawing his servo back quickly he waited for Prime's reaction. When nothing happened he reached back up and lightly placed his hand on the side of Prime's helm. His exploring fingers brushed lightly across Prime's mask catch and, after a moments hesitation, he pressed it.

The mask drew back silently and smoothly. Prime shifted again but did not awaken. Optimus's fingers brushed over soft lips before a servo gently took hold of his wrist. Looking up he met Prime's steady gaze. Unwavering in his gaze he let his fingers continue to trace Prime's lips. When Prime kissed his fingertips he gasped lightly, shivering in pleasure.

Prime pulled Optimus's fingers away from his lips before gripping the back of the younger's helm drawing him maddeningly close. Optimus felt as though he was on fire from his pure _desire _for Prime and lust burned in his optics. After a moment of stillness Prime's self control broke and gently brush the younger's lips with his own.

It was as if Prime had let loose a wild fire. Optimus eagerly reciprocated the kiss but where Prime was gentle, Optimus was ferocious. The kiss quickly turned heated, Prime taking the hint and adding his own spice to the kiss, catching Optimus's bottom lip in his dental plates and sucking on it, causing the younger to gasp. Using this to his advantage he slipped his glossa into Optimus's mouth.

Glossas fought to gain dominance, neither giving the other an edge. Then Prime slid a finger into a seam on Optimus's back platting, causing the younger to throw his head back in a moan. Panting he glared indignantly at Prime.

"You cheated." Prime only chuckled before dipping down to assault Optimus's neck with his lips.

"I was unaware there were any rules." he whispered huskily, lips brushing the tubes of his neck causing Optimus to throw his head further back to give Prime better access. Prime continued to bite, lick and suck the tubes, going wild when he tore moans, groans, and whimpers from the younger's vocalizer.

Optimus maneuvered his legs so he was now straddling Prime, giving him the height advantage. Rocking his hips he ground down into Prime, ripping a moan of ecstasy from parted lips. Looking down into lust glazed optics he ground his hips again, slower as he watched the pleasure engulf Prime. Swooping in for another kiss he trailed his servos down Prime's chassis, scratching at the plating and gasping when Prime gripped his aft and pulled it right onto his codpiece.

Heat warmed Optimus's face plates before he gave a squeak of surprise as Prime went into a roll, pining the younger below him. Optimus, dazed for a moment, found strong servos gripping his wrists beside his helm, with one leg was bent, knee brushing Prime's side while the other was stretched on the ground. Prime settled himself between Optimus's legs and took in the sight of the mech sprawled before him, vents cycling air lightly.

Leaning in he placed his lips beside Optimus's audio receptors. "Do you want this?" he asked, lightly licking the younger's receptor, making Optimus shiver in delight.

"Yes, _Primus!" _he nearly screamed as a servo deftly unlatched his codpiece and dove into the delicate, sensitive wires, already wet with lubricant. He bucked and moaned and tried to keep himself from screaming from the pure ecstasy Prime's fingers were creating. Noticing this, the elder smirked.

"Do not hold it in young one. I want to hear you."As if to emphasize this he twisted his fingers deep into a bundle of wires, causing Optimus to _scream! _Finally, the younger couldn't take anymore of the teasing.

"P-prime, PLEASE!" he gasped, hips bucking.

"Please, what?" Prime asked, face innocent as he dug his fingers deeper.

"Please, Ne-need you. NOW!" With that final plea Prime drew back his fingers, Optimus whimpering at the loss, and removed his own codpiece, unsheathing his spike. Quickly he lined himself up and thrust deeply into Optimus's port.

"SWEET PRIMUS!" Optimus shrieked at the sudden intrusion. Prime again began to assault his neck, trying to calm him down. It took all his will power not to simply ravish the younger Prime, he was just so tight! It had been a long time since Prime had felt like this.

Optimus panted lightly, optics shut before rolling his hips, signaling his readiness. Prime slowly began to thrust, setting a rhythm. After a few minutes pleasure began to course through Optimus but Prime's pace was so _slow. _He needed more!

"Prime, frag, harder!" He practically snarled, bucking his hips, Prime smirked before slamming himself deep into Optimus's port, ripping a howl from said mech. Going harder and faster, Optimus began to meet Prime thrust for thrust, legs wrapping around the elder to take him in deeper. Prime tapped lightly at his lover's chest, silently asking for permission, which Optimus gladly gave, opening his chassis to reveal his spark, beating erratically. Pulling out of the younger mech, Prime watched in amusement as Optimus groaned in unreleased sexual tension, glaring up at him.

"Why the frag did you stop!" he demanded causing Prime to chuckle.

"So I could do this!" He said, digging his fingers into Optimus's spark, lightly caressing, rubbing and pleasuring the younger's very essence with his skilled hands. Then he dove his spike back into Optimus's port and listened to the whimpers beneath him.

"Pri-mus, Prime, I'm gonna-."

"Don't worry, just let go." Prime gasped and watched as total overload ripped through his new lover, the backlash sending Prime over the edge with him. Prime leaned foreword, face inches apart from Optimus's, both cycling in each others air. Prime pulled out of Optimus and rolled over; drawing Optimus into his arms, closing the younger's chassis gently before pressing him against his chassis, rubbing his servos up and down his counterparts back. Optimus sighed in content, curling into Prime.

"Thank you." Optimus whispered, optics shuttering in exhaustion. Prime kissed his helm, shushing him.

"Any time young one." he whispered as Optimus's world blurred and darkness overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

Optics flickered to life as Prime awoke. He cycled air through his vents as he gazed down at the mech in his arms. The younger was relaxed, his body molded into Prime's chassis. Their bodies lay so close together that if Prime focused hard enough, he could feel the steady beat of Optimus's spark. Gazing outside and seeing how high the sun had risen, he began to try and awaken his new lover.

"Optimus, it is time to rise young one." said mech merely groaned and curled into the older mech, hiding his face into Prime's shoulder plating. After nonstop prodding from Prime, the younger finally pulled himself from his partners embrace, though not without a hearty groan. Prime chuckled before following Optimus outside to enjoy the midmorning sun.

"So," Optimus called over his shoulder, stretching his arms above his helm. "the space bridge isn't as bad as it looks. A couple of tune ups and she'll be workin in no time." he said, glancing over at Prime, who seemed to be drilling into Optimus, his gaze intense. Optimus felt his face plates heat up as he quickly looked away. Had he done something wrong? Did he regret what had happened the night before? "_I hoper not, I REALLY want what happened last night to happen again."_

Prime watched the younger mech as he squirmed like a mouse caught under a turbo fox. As the younger turned around to pretend to be entranced by an imaginary sound, Prime wrapped his arms around him. Optimus gasped but soon leaned back into the older mech's strong but gentle grip.

"You don't regret what happened last night do you?" he asked. The older Prime seemed taken aback, pulling away just enough to stare into Optimus's optics.

"Not in the least. What gave you that idea young one?" Optimus looked away, face plates burning.

"N-nothing, it's just that-" he was cut off by Prime's soft chuckling and Optimus had to join in. After their laugh they drew apart and headed off to continue work on the space bridge. When Prime swept a servo over Optimus's aft playfully however, they might have ended up working on something else entirely.

AUTOBOT BASE: DETROIT

"WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON THAT MECH THE FIRST THING I'M GONNA DO IS SHOVE MY WRENCH UP HIS AFT!" Ratchet's shriek rang through the base and everyone, even Ultra Magnus, flinched. They had been looking for the wayward Prime fore three days with no luck.

Sentinel kept saying that he had probably deserted for the Decepticons and had gotten a wrench to the head and an audioful from both Ratchet and Magnus. The bots had searched all over Detroit, the woods, pit, even Dinobot Island. It had not gone over will with the Dinobots.

As a large crash resounded through the base as Bumblebee fled for his life from Prowl after another failed prank, Ratchet threw his head down onto his desk. No matter what Sentinel said, they need to get Optimus back and quick. He only hoped that by the time they did the base would still be standing in one piece.

AUTOBOT BASE: G1

Jazz was worried. With Optimus missing Prowl had been locked in his office filling out data pad after data pad, trying to keep up with his own work AND fulfilling the responsibilities of Prime AND running the Autobot army on Earth and Cybertron. He was so busy he had crashed three times form lack of energon and recharge.

Ratchet was even more volatile than normal, sending Autobots fleeing in terror for even walking by the med bay's doors. Wheeljack had even postponed all of his experiments to make sure he didn't get sent to Ratchet's domain and suffer the CMO's wrath.

The twins, Bumblebee, Hound, Bluestreak, and all other available bots, especially Ironhide, had searched nonstop for their missing leader. When conflicts with the Decepticons arose they fought with almost Decepticon brutality, every circuit in their bodies believing the Decepticons had SOMETHING to do their leaders disappearance.

Jazz cycled air through his vents before he took a sip form his energon cube, He took a left before coming to Prowl's office door. Taking out a cube from subspace, he shifted them both to one servo as he typed in the door code and slipped inside.

Prowl didn't even look up from the data pad he was currently working on. His desk was barley visible under the number of pads and from the look of the unfiled basket compared to the filed, despite being up for nearly three days straight with no breaks Prowl had barley put a dent in the work.

"Can I assist you with something Jazz?" Jazz set an Energon cube down beside Prowl's servo and placed his own servo on Prowl's shoulder platting, massaging it gently as he stood over his seated bond mate. Prowl's armor and optics were dull from exhaustion and his normally proudly erect doorwings drooped.

"Ya need to take a break Prowler." Jazz scolded gently. Prowl set down his current data pad and placed it in the finished pile, before grabbing another data pad. Jazz sighted again and gently pried the pad from Prowl's limp digits, pressing the energon cube into them.

"Prowl, babe, ya NEED ta take a break. PLEASE!" He let his worry slip through their bond to emphasize his point. After a few moments Prowl's stiff posture finally slumped foreword as he gave into his bond mate. He took a gulp form his cube and rubbed his optics, weariness radiating from him like a beacon. Jazz rubbed his shoulder plating, releasing the tension from his lover's body, leaning down and kissing his helm.

"Ahm worried about Prime too Prowler, but there's a reason he's the boss. He can take care of himself. We'll find 'im soon." But these words barely reassured Jazz let alone the technician in front of him. Prowl nodded anyway, leaning back into Jazz's touch.

"I am worried Jazz." he admitted, optics offline. Jazz smiled softly at the confession.

"We all are babe, but we gotta have some faith in Prime. He'll come back, he always does." and Jazz prayed to Primus he was right, for both Prowl and his own sake.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: for all my loyal viewers out there who have been waiting for me to update since forever, I have one thing to say to you all.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!

With school and lacrosse and finals and all I just haven't had the time to sit down and think let alone write anything. So as a show of good faith, I update this chapter for you! Like always, reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me, only the actions they perform do. ;)

Optimus heaved the final piece of metal into place before he began to weld it down. After several days of almost nonstop work the space bridge was nearly up and running. Which, in all intents and purposes, was great! That meant he could go home! That Prime could go home! That he may never see his amazing lover again!

The thought nearly tore his spark out of his chassis. What was he going to do when he and Prime went their separate ways when the bridge was fixed? He had been too scared to confront his lover about it but he was almost certain the older Prime had been thinking the same thing. The pain he felt in his spark every time he even thought he would never see Prime again was worse than any wound he had ever received on the battlefield, even when he had been facing Megatron.

He stopped welding and pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the bridge, wary of the still red hot weld marks. Cycling air through his vents, (he had done this more in the past week than he had in his entire lifetime.) he restarted his welder, finished reattaching the final plate to the space bridge, and took a few steps back to admire his handiwork.

He was unaware that a shadow was creeping up behind him until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

He jolted a little from shock but relaxed almost immediately after he recognized the older Prime and lent back into his gentle embrace, feeling Prime nuzzle his neck with his helm. He felt a warm smile tug his lips and a soft chuckle slipped into the air.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Prime examined the space bridge with critical optics. And what strange optics they were. He often found himself getting lost in the blue, pupil less glass that seemed to be a window to the elder's spark. He had heard the phrase used by Sari once. He had to admit, the humans had summed up optics perfectly.

Prime rested his helm on Optimus's shoulder plating and ran his servos along the younger bots side plating. "I think it looks wonderful. You have been hard at work since I last saw you." he gently praised.

Optimus felt himself glow with pleasure. He felt amazing whenever the older Cybertronian sent a word of praise his way, no matter how small the accomplishment. He couldn't imagine life before his older counterpart being there beside him and helping him-.

The sudden reminder that soon Prime would no longer be there once he went home cut deep. He felt a wave of utter misery wash over him and he slumped against his lover, unable to stand up against the tidal wave of pain. Prime looked down at him with concern as he noted the dimness in the other's optics.

"What is wrong Optimus?" he asked gently, rubbing soothing circles with his servo on the other's back struts.

"What's gonna happen when the space bridge is fixed and we go back home?" he asked, voice so quiet the Prime had to strain his audios to hear. His spark nearly froze at the thought. What was going to happen when they went home? Were they ever going to see each other again? Would they be able to continue their relationship? He honestly didn't know but he was Optimus Prime slag it! He was going to find a way to be with his new lover if it off lined him.

"I do not know. But I do know that even after we go home to our separate worlds, I will continue to love you." He felt Optimus freeze at the words. No matter how often they cuddled or interfaced the younger still seemed to think that Prime would regret his choice of lover. Every morning after they woke up he would be very shy and tentative until Prime could reassure him that _'No he didn't regret it!_'

Despite how many intimate moments the two bots shared, this was the first time Prime had ever said "I love you" to the young bot. Optimus thought he was going to offline for a moment after he felt his spark nearly leap out of his chassis.

He felt his body go limp and he would have crashed to the floor if Prime hadn't been holding onto him. After he regained his footing he looked up at Prime, optics twinkling in a smile even though his mouth was hidden by his facemask. Optimus could only smile weakly back before turning around and throwing his arms around the older Prime. He snuggled his helm into Primes' shoulder plating.

"I love you too Prime." his words couldn't hide the huge grin spread across his face plating.

He let himself be lost in the elders' arms. He could hear Primes' steady sparkbeat deep within his chassis which rumbled as Prime laughed at Optimus' antics. The younger bot couldn't bring himself to care.

For once in his life he was actually loved someone who felt the exact same way.

Back at the cave the two sat side by side watching the sunset on the island. Birds cawed out their final songs before it was time to roost and bats flitted out of the cave into the night for their breakfast. It was like watching one world end and another come to life.

"I could never understand why most bots are afraid of organics." Optimus said. "Most of them are harmless and look at how beautiful their worlds are! I love Cybertron but I don't think I've ever seen anything this beautiful back home." Prime looked at the younger bot curiously.

"Bots in your world fear organics?" Optimus nodded.

"Yeah, for good reason I guess. A while back some bots landed on an organic world. They didn't think much about their safety cause they figured, 'hey, there organics, they can't do anything to a Cybertronian!' Couple vorns latter another ship landed and found their abandoned ship. When they watched the safety footage they saw that the bots had been taken by these giant spider things. They found their bodies a little while later. Could barely recognize them they were so messed up." Optimus shuddered as he recalled the footage the academy had showed to the students to stop them from going to forbidden organic planets. Fragging Sentinel however, had totally ignored the warning. At the memory, Optimus' optics dimmed as cold fury and sadness washed over him.

Sentinel had been one of his best friends besides Elita-1 and look where that friendship had led him. With his other closest friend turned into a vengeful techno organic out for his energon and himself being expelled from the academy while Sentinel rose through the ranks to become Ultra Magnus's second in command. Primus, life just sucked sometimes.

Shaking his helm to ride himself of his dark thoughts he looked over at Prime. The sun seemed to make his paint gleam and, if it was possible, make him look even more attractive. Prime seemed to sense his gaze as he turned to look at his younger counterpart who grinned up at him, looking like the cat that caught the canary. Optimus couldn't stop his own soft smile spill onto his face plates as Optimus cuddled deeper into his side.

"Are the organics like that in your world?" Optimus asked, gazing curiously up at Prime. The elder shook his head.

"The organics in my world are fragile and small. The humans are a young race but are like us in so many ways. They still have a future in front of them and I have to say, in some ways, they surpass Cybertronians in there cunning, intelligence, willing to learn, and curiosity. But I think the thing that Cybertronians can learn most from humans, is there ability to never give up hope, no matter how bad things can get for them, and their willingness to forgive and forget the past. Look at how many wars they have had and yet they have the ability to move on, even if it does take a few dozen years."

Optimus seemed to mull this information over for a moment. He had observed these same attributes that his lover spoke so passionately about while watching Sari. The young human seemed so full of life and happiness and always held out hope no matter what situation she and her friends were in, be it facing Megatron in battle or fleeing from an angry Ratchet after she and Bumble Bee had paint balled the infirmary. Yes, humans did seem stronger than he and other Cybertronians gave them credit for.

"As much as I dread the completion of the space bridge, I have to look forward to it as well as with the bridge we may be able to travel to each others' world to observe the differences with our own optics." Prime said, pulling Optimus close. The younger bot looked down for a moment before returning his gaze to the elder's face plates.

"What happens if it's just a one way deal?" Optimus' optics darkened to a navy blue and before Optimus could comprehend what was happening, he found himself pinned beneath the older Prime.

"Well," Optimus began, reaching up to retract his face mask. "we'll just have to make the most of right now, won't we?" and without another word he dove down to claim his lover with a deep and glossa filled kiss.


End file.
